Many portable electronic apparatuses, such as a cellular phone and/or a personal digital assistant (PDA) for example, may comprise a compact camera module. Such a module may comprise an image sensor, an imaging lens assembly, and/or an actuator to adjust the position of the imaging lens assembly with respect to the image sensor. As designers push towards slimmer, smaller, and/or lighter portable electronic apparatuses, compact camera module manufacturers, among others, are facing a challenge of providing smaller compact camera modules that can be manufactured with reduced cost by reducing manufacturing tolerances of an optical system of the camera modules.